To be Your Equal
by lunaryu
Summary: Terkadang, hal yang penting menjadi kabur di tengah keraguan dan rasa curiga. Kubinashi dan Ryouta Neko bisa mengatasi hal itu, bagaimana dengan Rikuo dan Yoru? Apakah Rikuo bisa melihat persamaan dari kedua hubungan itu? Kubinashi/Ryouta; Yoru/Rikuo


**To be Your Equal  
>Fandom:<strong> Nurarihyon no Mago  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T/15+  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship/Romance  
><strong>PairingKarakter:** Kubinashi/Ryouta Neko, Yoru/Rikuo, Tsurara, Kurotabo, Aotabo, dll

**Sinopsis:** _Terkadang, hal yang penting menjadi kabur di tengah keraguan dan rasa curiga. Kubinashi dan Ryouta Neko bisa mengatasi hal itu, bagaimana dengan Rikuo dan Yoru? Apakah Rikuo bisa melihat persamaan dari kedua hubungan itu?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago milik Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei, luna hanya meminjam karakternya saja untuk bermain.<strong>

**Warning:** _hints of shounen ai, episode-related (anime season 1 episode 3-4), bahasa kasar, kemungkinan mistypo dan oOC, dan lain-lain._

**A/N:** Ah, sebetulnya rencananya fic ini dibuat untuk menjawab challenge FBI dari Himura Kyou di Infantrum, tapi nggak keburu waktu menyelesaikannya, jadi luna pikir biarlah ini jadi fic biasa saja. Yang penting bisa dibaca dan dinikmati para pembaca dan fans Nuramago. Nah, tanpa banyak ceriwis lagi, silakan~ XD

* * *

><p><strong>To be Your Equal<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo tak menyangka kalau keadaan akan memburuk dengan sangat cepat. Dimulai dari kedatangan Ryouta Neko yang sepertinya sedang dalam kesulitan… tadinya Rikuo mengira dirinya tak akan ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dunia siluman. Namun, sepertinya perkiraannya salah total.<p>

Rikuo tak habis pikir mengapa para siluman mengincar teman-teman manusianya. Padahal ia sudah dengan tegas menyangkal posisinya sebagai Pewaris Generasi Ketiga Klan Nura. Namun, yang lebih membuat Rikuo bingung di sela-sela kepanikannya dalam menghadapi situasi ini, adalah tanda-tanda kalau Ryouta Neko berusaha menyelesaikan semua persoalannya seorang diri.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Ryouta Neko seraya menepis tangan Kubinashi yang berusaha membantunya berdiri.

Kubinashi terlihat sedikit syok dan melebarkan mata amber-keemasannya, tetapi ia menarik kembali tangannya, menghormati keputusan Ryouta Neko yang berusaha berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Rikuo sangat heran dengan pertukaran yang aneh itu. Sepertinya, rasa penasaran Rikuo cukup tersirat dalam tatapannya yang penuh tanda tanya, dan Kurotabo menjawab pertanyaan sunyi tersebut.

"Dahulu, keduanya berteman cukup akrab," kata sang Biksu Pembunuh tampan bercaping dan berambut hitam kebiruan panjang tersebut sambil menatap Ryouta Neko dan Kubinashi dari sebelah Rikuo. "Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi hubungan keduanya memburuk beberapa tahun terakhir," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi sendu.

Rikuo menyadari kalau informasi itu diberikan kepadanya sekedar untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya yang melihat 'sesuatu' di antara dua siluman tersebut. Saat Ryouta menepis tangan Kubinashi, air mukanya terlihat… tegang dan sedih. Kubinashi juga terlihat terluka saat menarik kembali tangan yang tadinya ia sodorkan. Daripada terjawab, pertanyaan yang lebih besar malah muncul menghantui pikiran bocah SMP berambut cokelat-hitam dan berkaca mata itu.

Rikuo jadi ingin tahu ada sejarah apa di antara keduanya.

Namun, rasa penasaran Rikuo harus tertunda karena dua orang teman yang sangat berharga baginya diculik tikus-tikus siluman kurang ajar. Apa lagi dia kena hajar saat berusaha membebaskan keduanya. Terlebih lagi, ia merasa sangat kesal karena dirinya begitu lemah dan harus menuruti keinginan para siluman tikus menyebalkan itu…! Ia tak menyangka kalau akan bertemu Ryouta lagi meskipun sang siluman kucing dari Klan BakeNeko itu sudah dalam keadaan babak belur.

Rikuo segera membawanya kembali ke kediaman keluarga Nura untuk memberikan pertolongan, sekaligus melaksanakan permintaan para tikus tersebut untuk membuat surat pengunduran diri resmi dari pencalonan Pewaris Generasi Ketiga.

Saat Rikuo membawa Ryouta Neko yang sudah terluka parah tersebut memasuki gerbang, yang pertama bereaksi saat melihat dirinya dan sang siluman kucing, adalah Kubinashi.

"Ryouta Neko!" Sang siluman kepala buntung itu terlihat begitu khawatir ketika membantu Rikuo menopang tubuh Ryouta.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Rikuo-sama juga terluka…!" Ryouta masih mencoba menolak pertolongan siluman berambut pirang pengguna benang merah itu, tetapi betapa terkejutnya Rikuo saat Kubinashi berteriak.

"Dasar bodoh! Berhenti bertingkah sok keren!" bentaknya dengan wajah marah. "Tsurara, Kurotabo, Aotabo! Tolong Rikuo-sama!" Ia lalu berteriak ke arah Tsurara, Ao dan Kuro yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Ketiganya bereaksi dengan cekatan saat mendengar teriakan panik Kubinashi dan nama Rikuo disebut.

Mereka semua kontan ribut dan bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Rikuo dan Ryouta yang kini telah dibawa oleh Kubinashi untuk diobati. Rikuo menjelaskan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat kemudian, setelah ia sendiri menerima pengobatan untuk luka-luka memarnya. Ia juga mengatakan rencananya untuk menolong Kana dan Yura.

Walaupun pada akhirnya rencana itu ditentang habis-habisan oleh Karasu Tengu dan kakeknya, di tengah rasa marah dan putus asanya ia berteriak, "Aku beci siluman!"

Kakeknya cukup syok saat mendengarnya dan Karasu Tengu langsung berlinang air mata, mungkin ia terluka karena dirinya juga adalah siluman. Rikuo merasa bersalah saat melihat hal itu, tapi ia tak bisa menarik kembali kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan.

Namun, Rikuo sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Ryouta Neko akan bereaksi dan bergerak untuk bangun meskipun tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bergerak terlalu banyak.

"Ini adalah tanggung jawab hamba. Hamba yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya," kata Ryouta Neko dengan penuh tekad.

Dengan tubuh lemah dan gemetar, Ryouta Neko memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan meskipun harus dengan tertatih-tatih, terjatuh dan berdiri lagi. Sungguh hanya tekad yang membara di mata cokelat karamelnya yang terlihat bagi Rikuo.

_Mengapa…? Mengapa ia berusaha begitu keras? Mengapa ia memaksakan diri dengan tubuh babak belur begitu?_—Rikuo tidak mengerti.

"Ryouta Neko!"

Suara Kubinashi yang memanggil nama sang siluman kucing dengan nada cemas membangunkan Rikuo dari alam pikirnya. Ia melihat bagaimana Kubinashi mencoba menolongnya lagi dan kali ini Ryouta sepertinya tak punya tenaga lebih untuk menolak bantuannya.

"Padahal sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun sejak kita berpisah jalan…! Mengapa kita tak bisa bertarung bersisian lagi, Ryouta…?" tanya Kubinashi dengan suara lirih, penuh kesedihan dan kerinduan. "Mengapa… kau tak lagi mau menerima bantuan dariku? Padahal hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan sendiri, akan bisa dilakukan jika kita bersama-sama…."

"Kubinashi…," Ryouta Neko merintih, melihat ke arah Kubinashi dengan wajah pilu. "Aku… tak mau hanya bisa terus merepotkanmu…! Karena aku lemah… aku… tak mau kau mengira aku hanya memanfaatkanmu… karena hanya ingin terus kau lindungi…!" Air mata berkumpul di kelopak mata Ryouta Neko. "Aku… ingin jadi kuat…! Menjadi sahabat yang setara dengamu… Kubinashi…. Sampai saat aku bisa membuktikan hal itu padamu, aku…!"

"Bodoh! Kau sungguh bodoh, Ryouta Neko!" Kubinashi memotong pengakuan tersebut sambil memeluk leher Ryouta Neko dengan erat. "Sahabat itu… ada di saat kau membutuhkan pertolongan, tahu! Apa pantas aku kau sebut sahabatmu jika kau tak bisa minta tolong padaku? Kalau aku kesulitan, aku juga pasti akan minta tolong padamu, Ryouta! Tidak ada yang tidak setara di antara sahabat. Rasa ingin saling melindungi agar orang yang kau sayangi tidak terluka itu… hal yang wajar, kan? Ryouta… kau juga… ingin bisa melindungiku, kan?"

Sang youkai berambut pirang itu tak melepaskan dekapannya dari sang siluman kucing yang telah menutup kedua matanya yang terus mengucurkan air mata. Kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Kubinashi dengan mencengkeram punggungnya erat-erat.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, Kubinashi…!" rintih Ryouta Neko dengan nada sangat menyesal.  
>Rikuo yang menyaksikan hal itu tiba-tiba mengerti. Keduanya… telah salah paham terhadap sahabatnya.<p>

Mungkin Ryouta Neko merasa kalau dirinya yang lemah tidak pantas menjadi sahabat Kubinashi yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Mungkin ia merasa telah memanfaatkan Kubinashi yang terus-menerus melindunginya tanpa pamrih, dan ia tak ingin Kubinashi beranggapan sama dengan anggapan Ryouta terhadap dirinya sendiri. Padahal, pasti bukan itu yang dilihat Kubinashi dari Ryouta Neko. Kubinashi menyukai Ryouta Neko apa adanya, mungkin karena sifat Ryouta Neko yang menyenangkan. Atau karena Kubinashi sendiri yang memang terlalu melindungi Ryouta sehingga ia menjadi salah paham akan niatnya.

Kubinashi melihat ke arah Rikuo dengan pandangan memohon. Makna yang tersirat dari tatapannya adalah 'Tolonglah Ryouta Neko.' Ao, Kuro dan Tsurara yang segera datang dan menyusulnya pun memandang Rikuo dengan tatapan serupa.

Namun, bagaimana bisa Rikuo menolong jika ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya selain dengan apa yang diminta oleh para tikus itu? Rikuo merasa sangat sedih dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa apa-apa itu saat memikirkan kedua sahabat yang meminta tolong padanya. Mereka adalah keluarga Rikuo. Apa yang bisa Rikuo lakukan untuk menyelamatkan sahabat manusianya, juga sekaligus menolong Ryouta Neko dan Kubinashi?

Saat berpikir dengan sekuat tenaga itulah, tiba-tiba saja dada Rikuo berdebar lebih keras, menjadi terasa lebih panas. Rasa panas itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, darahnya bagai mendidih.

_"Seharusnya kau sudah sadar…."_

Rikuo mendengar sebuah suara dalam kepalanya. Suara itu… ia tahu, ia kenal suara itu…. Suara yang berasal dari dalam mimpinya.

"Tidak tahu… aku… tak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya manusia… tanpa kekuatan apapun," bisik Rikuo pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Tidak… Seharusnya kau sudah sadar… akan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya."_

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Rikuo serasa berkunang-kunang. Hamparan kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan dan berdansa di tengah angin malam membaurkan penglihatannya. Kemudian ketika dunia berhenti berputar dan ia bisa kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya, ia melihatnya.

Sosok menawan dari sang youkai dengan rambut perak bulan berdasar hitam malam, memakai yukata dan haori yang sama dengan Rikuo, duduk di atas cabang batang pohon Sakura dan menatap Rikuo dengan mata berwarna merah darah; ditambah dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

Jantung Rikuo serasa berhenti berdetak, nafasnya tercuri. Ia tak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok tersebut… sosok yang dalam alam bawah sadarnya sangat Rikuo kenal, tetapi tetap membuat sang manusia penasaran. "Kau…?"

Senyum di bibir youkai tersebut melebar. _"Kau ingin menolong mereka, bukan?"_ tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rikuo. _"Kalau begitu, serahkan semua masalah ini padaku, Rikuo."_

Kemudian tanpa peringatan, sang youkai tiba-tiba melompat turun dari cabang batang pohon Sakura tersebut dan Rikuo hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat sang youkai menyentuh kepalanya dengan tangannya yang dingin bagaikan es.

_"Lihatlah dengan jelas sekarang, Rikuo. Jangan tertidur,"_bisiknya di dekat telinga Rikuo dengan suara bariton yang merdu dan membuat Rikuo merinding, tetapi bukan dengan perasaan takut atau tak enak. Kata-katanya… seolah menenteramkan hati Rikuo, seolah memberitahunya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya meminta Rikuo untuk 'melihatnya'.

Entah mengapa… Rikuo merasa bisa mempercayai kata-katanya.

Lalu…

_"Malam ini, kita akan berburu tikus hingga fajar…"_

Rikuo mendengar kata-katanya dan melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Ia merasakan kekuatan yang melimpah ruah mengalir dari dalam dirinya. Rasa percaya diri yang biasanya tidak ia miliki pun tercurah bagai air yang mengalir deras.

Ah… saat itulah Rikuo mengerti. Itulah dirinya… sebagian dari dirinya yang keberadaannya terus ia tolak. Selalu… ia tolak. Dirinya yang seorang lagi… sosok 'malam'-nya.

_Yoru…_

* * *

><p>#<p>

* * *

><p>Rikuo mengingat semua kejadian di malam itu. Saat ia berubah sampai dengan setelah ia menyelamatkan Yura dan Kana. Lalu ada saat di mana mereka jalan-jalan malam karena matahari pagi belum terbit.<p>

Rikuo ingat ia melihat dari mata Yoru, sosok Kubinashi yang terus menitih Ryouta Neko dengan senyum bahagia dan Ryouta Neko yang terlihat malu-malu kucing itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang manis. Sepertinya, hubungan keduanya telah membaik dan akan terus membaik kedepannya.

_"Jadi, Kubinashi dan Ryouta Neko… hubungan kalian dulu sampai di mana?"_tanya Yoru dengan seringai usil di wajahnya.

_Hah?_Rikuo bisa melihat kedua anak buahnya dari dalam, menoleh ke arah Yoru dengan wajah terkejut, aneh dan heran.

"Eh?" Kubinashi memasang wajah bodoh sedangkan Ryouta Neko…

"Sampai di mana itu… maksudnya apa?" bertanya pada Kubinashi dengan wajah tak paham.

Yoru terkekeh ringan. _"Aku hanya penasaran… habis, kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru rujuk, sih,"_katanya sembari tertawa sekarang.

Kalau Rikuo sedang minum, ia pasti sudah menyemburkannya karena kaget. Meskipun ia bisa mendengar dan melihat apa yang Yoru lakukan dari dalam, bukan berarti ia tahu apa yang Yoru pikirkan. _Dari mana dia mendapat ide macam itu?_

Wajah Kubinashi kontan memerah dan Ryouta Neko memasang wajah konyol. "Apa yang Rikuo-sama maksud?" tanya sang siluman kucing yang sepertinya masih lugu itu dengan nada semakin bingung.

"Rikuo-sama!" Kubinashi memprotes, terlihat sangat malu.

Yoru tertawa lagi melihat wajah Kubinashi dan Ryouta Neko yang sangat lucu itu. _"Yah… tapi syukurlah, sepertinya kalian sudah akrab lagi."_Lalu ia tersenyum dengan lega dan perasaannya sampai pada Rikuo di dalam.

Spertinya, keputusan Yoru membiarkan Ryouta Neko bertarung melawan Kyuuso sudah tepat tadi. Kubinashi yang over-protektif itu sempat mempertanyakan keputusannya, tetapi tekad bertarung Ryouta Neko memang pantas dihargai dan ia ingin melihat sejauh apa Ryouta Neko ingin bertempur membalaskan dendam keluarganya yang telah dibantai oleh Kyuuso.

Hasilnya sungguh memuaskan. Meskipun Ryouta Neko tidak bisa disebut menang, ia telah dengan berani menguasai rasa takutnya dan bertempur dengan gagah. Kubinashi yang melancarkan jalan bertarung Ryouta Neko dengan membantunya juga menjadi sebuah bonus.

Yoru memang berharap kalau Kubinashi akan membantunya, tetapi bukan mencegahnya bertarung. Mereka bertarung bersama-sama, bersisian, bahu-membahu. Itu jauh lebih penting dan berharga bagi keduanya. Karena dengan begitulah, mereka jadi 'setara'.

Mereka setara… dan saling melengkapi.

Pesan itu telah diterima dengan presisi yang hebat di dalam hati Rikuo.

* * *

><p>#<p>

* * *

><p>Rikuo memandangi pohon Sakura tempat Yoru bersantai dengan tatapan sendu. Sang youkai menatapnya balik dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca, tetapi Rikuo seharusnya memahaminya. Ia… adalah Rikuo. Sosok malamnya… yang melengkapi sosok siangnya yang tak memiliki kekuatan.<p>

"Kau… adalah aku…," ujar Rikuo perlahan, tak melepaskan tatapannya dari mata ruby sisi silumannya.

_"Akhirnya kau sadar juga,"_kata Yoru sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Apa aku… akan berubah sepenuhnya menjadi dirimu?" tanya Rikuo merasa sedikit khawatir. Apa dia akan menghilang ditelan sisi silumannya?

Yoru tidak menjawabnya. Hanya, ia memandang Rikuo semakin dalam. Rikuo serasa tenggelam dalam kolam darah itu. Ia merasa… akan ditelan olehnya.

_"Berlawanan dengan kepercayaan populer, youkai tidak selalu lebih kuat dari manusia,"_kata sang siluman tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Rikuo.

"Apa… maksudmu?" tanya Rikuo tak paham.

Sang siluman tersenyum lagi sebelum ia melompat turun dari dahan pohon tersebut ke hadapan Rikuo. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Rikuo dan meraih pipi bocah remaja itu dengan lembut. Sentuhan tangan dingin Yoru membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu gemetar. _"Aku menginginkan tubuh ini… tapi hanya jika kau menginginkanku juga,"_katanya perlahan, seduktif, membuat jantung Rikuo berdebar lebih kencang.

Ia tak mengerti apa yang Yoru katakan, tetapi… ia paham akan satu hal saat Yoru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rikuo, ketika iris merah itu bergeser fokus ke arah bibirnya. Yoru bermaksud…!

Pikiran Rikuo terputus saat bibir pucat Yoru menyentuh bibirnya. Kehangatan tiba-tiba membuncah dari dalam dirinya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dari sentuhan tak terduga itu. Ia tak mengerti… padahal tangan Yoru sangat dingin. Namun…, mengapa bibirnya begitu hangat?

_"Rikuo… kita ini satu…. Jangan lupa itu…."_

Hanya bisikan lembutnya saja yang terus bergema dalam diri Rikuo ketika ia menutup matanya, menerima ciuman itu. Rikuo tak mengerti mengapa ia tak melawan, mengapa ia tak bisa melawannya.

Kemudian, ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, Rikuo telah berada dalam kamar tidurnya, terbaring di atas futonnya dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Ia bangun lalu perlahan menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat.

Apakah itu semua hanya mimpi? Namun… ia merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Begitu nyata… dan begitu… membekas dalam dirinya.

Rikuo masih tak paham dengan ini semua, terlalu membingungkan. Siluman itu menciumnya… apakah itu artinya Yoru menyukainya?

Apa itu artinya… Rikuo akan menyukainya juga?

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hahaha… gaje sekali fic ini. Pada akhirnya endingnya berbentuk sebuah pertanyaan juga *lol*. Yah, tapi luna harap semua pembaca menikmati cerita ini. Setting cerita ini adalah episode 3-4 di anime Nuramago season 1, tetapi dengan sedikit twist di sana-sini dengan adanya 'sesuatu' yang pernah terjadi antara Kubinashi dan Ryouta Neko (kata Kurotabo) yang tidak cukup dibahas di anime.

Tadinya luna ingin fokus di cerita sifat Kubi dan Ryouta yang menjadikan mereka bersikap demikian antara satu dengan lainnya untuk challenge FBI, tapi karena nggak jadi buat entri, fokusnya luna ubah ke Rikuo dan Yoru. Luna kira paralel antara hubungan Kubi-Ryouta dengan Yoru-Rikuo bisa menjadi pertimbangan bagi Rikuo untuk menerima sisi malamnya. Ternyata Yoru punya ide lain yang lebih malu-maluin bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan pengakuan dan penerimaan Rikuo. Dasar Yoru… *lol lagi*

So… bagaimana menurut para pembaca sekalian? Feed-back Anda dinati, lho~! XD


End file.
